


Intrusions Can Often Just Be Interruptions

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Intrusions Aren't Always A Bad Thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusions Can Often Just Be Interruptions

It had been almost impossible to finish Vala’s physical after the kiss. Vala couldn’t keep her hands to herself afterwards, or her lips. Those hands had made their way into Janet’s lab coat and pulled at her blouse, while her lips found hers over, her neck, and her chest.

She’d never had this problem with Jack O’Neill.

In the end she’d threatened to tie the dark haired woman down, which had soon become a promise. Let me finish and I’ll tie you up. She had to promise to finish quickly too, a promise made mostly to herself because she knew if Vala’s hand managed to get under the waistband of her skirt then they wouldn’t make it much further than the infirmary bed.

*****

It had been much easier to get Vala out of the leather the second time around. She had VIP quarters, a real bed and the longest legs of any woman Janet had met.

“This is a much better use for those hands doctor.” Janet looked up from in between Vala’s legs, smoothing her hands up her pale thighs to her hips, smiling.

“Just trying to make it up to you Ms Mal Doran.”

“And so you should. All those uncomfortable procedures and examinaTIONS!” Her voice hitched as Janet ran her tongue over her centre.

“All necessary Vala, I told you that.”

“You enjoy it though, don’t you?” Vala said with a sigh as Janet’s tongue licked lightly around her clit.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t try and play innocent with me Dr. Fraiser.” Janet looked up at her and smiled. “Deep down inside you, you’re evil, like me, you like making people squirm.”

“Like this?” Janet asked, running a finger over Vala’s wetness. She did squirm, a slow wriggle of her hips, pushing down onto the doctors hand.

“Evil.” Janet laughed, and slid a finger into her body, making Vala buck a little.

“Maybe I do like it a little.” She told her, her breath heavy on Vala’s clit, teasing and she didn’t answer, just lay there, taut and tense, waiting. Janet laughed again.

“Bitch.” Vala growled. Smiling Janet slid two fingers into her body, slow and torturous, listening to her moan as she went deeper.

“Better?”

“Yes,” She sighed, smiling down at Janet who found a rhythm, licking around the woman’s clit again, before sucking on it hard, making her cry out over and over and arch her hips up higher and higher. Janet couldn’t help think that this was a perfect way to test a body’s flexibility.

Vala tried to move further down the bed, have those perfect fingers deeper inside her until she stopped all of a sudden and Janet wriggled her fingers making her scream. The redhead jumped then, and moved to place a hand over her mouth, stretching her body out over Vala’s to both make her come and keep her quiet.

When she did, she screamed out again, then sucked on Janet’s hand as she slumped back onto the bed, all the tension leaving her body and Janet watched as she lay there, quiet and broken.

“Oh yes.” She said, when Janet moved her hand. She smiled and moved back up the bed, pulling her fingers from Vala’s body and running them up her pale skin.

“Good.” She grinned and Vala kissed her, pushing her to lie on her back.

Both women ignored the knocking at Vala’s door, and the pounding. Vala moved to lie half on top of Janet, a thigh between her legs, kissing her as the redhead rocked against it, moaning.

It wasn’t until Daniel had started calling out that she had stopped, sighing dramatically and pulling herself up and off Janet’s body. She pulled a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around herself, staring at Janet for a moment, flushed and covered in sweat, hair wild and lips stuck in mid-pout, and thought about trying to ignore her door. When he knocked again, and called her name, Janet dived under the covers and Vala laughed.

“I take it I shouldn’t ask him to join us?” She opened the door and smiled at Daniel, who took in her lack of attire and sighed.

“Can help you Daniel?” She asked.

“Your physical ended an hour ago, I was just wondering how it went.”

“Missing me?”

“No, I was concerned. Physicals can be a bit...” He made a face and under her blanket, Janet smiled.

“I know, but I’m fine and I passed, so thanks,” she said, interrupting him.

“You passed?”

“Uh-huh.” She gave him a broad smile, leaning up against the frame and letting the blanket slip down a little. Daniel looked, pushed his glasses up, then looked away.

“You seem a little flushed Vala.” He asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Really? You’re breathless too.” Vala frowned and looked back into the room.

“Janet put me through a fitness test, now I’m napping.”

“Napping?” Vala nodded. “Do you always sleep naked?” He asked, immediately putting a hand up, “no, don’t answer that.” Vala grinned.

“I don’t know why you don’t trust me yet Daniel.” She reached out and poked him in chest. He shook his head. “If you don’t believe me, go and ask Dr. Fraiser, she’ll tell you everything.” She didn’t give him the chance to answer and shut the door on him. She turned to see Janet standing half dressed behind her.

“All that time he’s trying to get rid of me and I can’t get rid of him,” she said, “what are you doing out of bed.” She chastised.

“He’ll go looking for me now.”

“He won’t, he’ll go back to his office, drink some coffee and wait for me to show up.”

“I don’t want to be caught. I can’t afford to lose my position here.”

“Cassandra.”

“How do you know about...” Janet smiled, shaking her head in a similar manner to Daniel, making Vala laugh. “I should’ve known you’d know about her.

“I like to know everything.” She said. “I’ve read your file too.”

“My file?”

“I’m on drawer I to J.” She kissed Janet hard, pushing her back towards the bed, away from the door, her hand sliding over her skin to unzip her skirt.

“I don’t want to know.” Janet said, breathless now.

“We won’t get caught.” Vala said, letting the skirt fall to the floor before pushing Janet onto her back, “and I don’t always lie to the people I sleep with.” She added with a grin and a kiss.


End file.
